


Seriously?

by Yuriisbestcatlady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Abuse, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, VictUuri, Yuris Angels, figure skating, mentions of mpreg, otabeks dad is an asshole, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19643242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriisbestcatlady/pseuds/Yuriisbestcatlady
Summary: Otabek Altin knows that Yuri Plisetsky has an amazing career in figure skating ahead of him, but how will he get to know the feisty blonde omega the world is in love with, when his father is a traditional asshole?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just the prologue. For some reason I can’t fix where it says how many chapters there are until I write the second chapter which I haven’t done yet, so just know that this isn’t a one shot and there is more to come!

"Otabek get in here, I need to have a talk with you"

"Yes Akë"

"Listen Otabek, your new tutor is almost here so I need you to be on your best behavior for him."

Otabek looked up at his father with a blank expression.  
"But I already finished my online schoolwork, I have to be at the rink soon."

"Son you are now 12, you need to be educated on being an alpha."

"But Akë-"

"No buts, I already contacted your coach to tell her you will no longer have training on thursdays."

Otabek huffed and stormed up to his room.

•

Eventually his father called him downstairs and was greeted by a tall, older looking man, who absolutely reeked of alpha.

He smiled at the young alpha, and soon Otabeks father led the man to their dining room table. 

"Let's begin your first lesson!"

Otabek rolled his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Altin your father told me that he found out you were an alpha at age nine, correct?"

"Yes sir, my parents had blood work done so they could know before I had a rut."

"Wonderful! Now, for your first lesson I want you to observe your mother. Your father is probably the best alpha that I know, so I want you to learn how he treats his omega."

Otabek glances over to the kitchen where he saw his heavily pregnant mother, the short man looked sad as he was preparing dinner.

"An omega always cooks for their alpha, they are here to serve you and pleasure their alpha."  
The tutor pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to the stoic 12 year old

Otabek reluctantly flipped through the pages which just consisted of pictures, medical pictures, and graphs.

"Follow along with me while I speak.  
Omegas can be male or female, they can only breed with an alpha. And for betas a child can only be conceived between a male and female beta. 

For omegas they must follow a few simple rules in their life. Obey their alpha. They must breed because their worth is only their womb and their ability to please those around them. Omegas must be quiet, meek, and most importantly obedient. When you decide to court an omega, eventually you will bond with them and of course breed. The best age to breed an omega is when they are around 18. Any questions so far Mr. Altin?"

Otabek was shocked about how poorly human beings were treated just because of their secondary gender, he began to feel sorrow he had never felt this much for his mother. He finally understood why the young man looked so miserable, especially around his father.

•

Otabek was 14 when Yuri Plisetsky came to train in Kazakhstan for a few months to take a summer camp. He remembered hearing his father at home grumble about how "a pretty omega like that blonde boy shouldn't be doing sports and should be looking for a suitor."

Otabek quickly corrected his father telling him that Yuri shouldn't be treated any differently just because he's an omega.

His father just kept saying that Yuri was probably on heat suppressants, "destroying his womb" as he would always say. 

•

When Otabek was 15 his father kept asking him If he found any omegas he thought were cute. Otabek always replied no, but he couldn't help but wonder why his thoughts always drifted back to the beautiful green eyed boy he'd met at camp.

He still had to meet with his tutor and dreaded the upcoming afternoon because of his fertility testing.

The entire process was incredibly humiliating and he began resenting his father for how seriously he took being an alpha and raising an alpha son. Otabek fiercely thought to himself that when he has children of his own, he won't treat them like this, no matter their secondary gender. 

His father was incredibly pleased when the doctor gave the results of Otabek having "strong swimmers" as the doctor said. 

That was the day Otabek has the most revolting conversation he ever had with his father.

"Otabek get in here."

"What do you want Akë?"

"Come look at this pathetic omega boy."

Otabek father pointed to the tv where Yuri Plisetsky was skating through his short program for the Junior Grand Prix series.  
His father rewinded the tv and told Otabek to look closely.  
The small blonde boy attempted a Quad salchow and was only half of a rotation from it being clean, otabek was astonished. He would surely have some competition when Yuri came into the senior division. 

"He couldn't even fully rotate the jump Beka. He should just retire and start looking for a good alpha to fill him up."

"Akë I've trained with Yuri before and he has an amazing career ahead of him."

Otabek was shocked when his fathers hand slapped harshly across his face.

"Otabek, I have not been paying for your tutor to teach you everything you need to know, don't tell me your having thoughts that omegas should have careers. They.should.not. Omegas are meant only to get knocked up and pleasure others." 

Otabek looked at his father in horror and immediately texted his coach, asking if he could train with his friend Leo in America during the upcoming summer. He needed to be away from his father.


	2. Almaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri goes for a vacation in Almaty to visit otabek, he meets the Kazakh mans dysfunctional family

Otabek hadn't planned on rescuing Yuri from his fangirls in Barcelona. But he's glad that he did. Their friendship had grown so much over the past few months since then and otabek couldn't deny he began crushing on the feisty blonde omega. Once he received the confirmation text that Yuri was at the airport about to leave for Kazakhstan, the stoic 18 year old knew that he had to have a serious talk with his parents. 

His father and again heavily pregnant mother, Anuar sat down at the kitchen table. The pregnant man was significantly younger than his father, and he for sure knew that his mother had given birth to him when he was 15. His father, Berik Altin had payed Anuars family a great amount of money to mate him, after hearing that the omega was raised to believe that alphas rule the world.  
Otabeks mother constantly looked exhausted these days. Even though the small man had been pregnant 15 times within the past 18 years, Otabek was the only child that made it, and his father never stopped tying to breed the poor man.

"Akë my best friend is coming to visit, and I think I am in love with him, please do not embarrass me with your backwards thinking."

His fathers face broke into a smile.  
"Beka, you never told me you've begun to court an omega! Tell me about him, is he obedient?"

"It's Yuri Plisetsky." Otabek chewed his lip nervously, his father had always shown a distaste towards Yuri just by seeing his interviews and such on tv. Especially after the RSF had confirmed Yuris secondary gender as an omega , his father had become furious that he was allowed in sports. 

"I don't like the idea of you being with a disobedient omega Otabek, if he is staying here he is having a lesson with your tutor. 

"Akë don't-"

"No this is final, we will get him whipped into shape soon."

Otabek stormed out to his car and headed to the airport to pick Yuri up. He'd be waiting a while since Yuri was most likely still on the plane but he needed to be away from his father. 

•

Otabek was sweating bullets on the way home with Yuri in the passenger seat. 

"Beka, why didn't you bring your motorcycle?"

"If I brought my motorcycle, where would you put your bags?"

"Oh shit you're right."

The blonde chuckled and nudged the alpha on the shoulder.  
"Hey you never told me that Almaty was this pretty."

Otabek gave a rare smile, "well I wanted it to be a surprise for you" 

Otabeks smile broke when he realized he had already reached the driveway of his fathers massive mansion.

"Woah Beka your family is fucking loaded."

"Yeah I guess."

"Just so you know, you don't act like Rich douchebag, thank god."

"Well you're certainly not going to like my dad then." 

•

Yuri took his luggage out of the car trunk and walked with Otabek up to his front door, 

Once the young Kazakh man opened the door, Yuri was greeted by a tall man, easily over 183cm with dark hair.  
"Yuri, I'm Otabeks father, come inside."  
Otabek wanted to growl when his father wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and led him into the living room.

Otabek noticed his mom walking out of the kitchen, he figured that maybe the presence of another omega would cheer the small man up.

"Mom, Yuri is here, you should meet him."

The four of them were all seated in the living room when Otabek glared at his father as he introduced Yuri. 

"This is Yuri, hes my best friend and he's the one I'm going to beat in the Grand Prix final this year."

Yuri gasped in a teasingly angry way and proceeded to throw a nearby pillow at Otabek.  
"Fuck you Beka, I'm going to win again for sure!"

Otabeks mother asked Yuri how old he was, and when Yuri replied with 16, Otabeks father beamed with joy.

"Beka, you know what 16 is a good age for right?"

Otabek gave his father a death glare and began to lead Yuri away from the living room.

"Akë I'm gonna let Yura unpack."

The two teenagers went up the massive staircase and Otabek couldn't hold back a blush when Yuri asked where he would be sleeping.  
"I have a big tv in my room, and i know you can't fall asleep without noise so you could sleep on an air mattress in my room." 

"You dumb fuck, I could just sleep in bed with you, you're my best friend so I don't mind."

"Oh ok."

Once the pair reached Otabeks room Yuri immediately dived Onto Otabeks large black bed.  
The dark haired man was pulling Yuris suitcase forwards his window when he heard the blonde audibly gasp.  
He was also pointing to the small black kitten sitting on Otabeks desk.  
"Beka you didn't tell me you had a cat!"  
Yuri immediately left his spot on Otabeks bed and scooped the black kitten into his arms.

"This cat is sleeping with us every single night. Do you understand me asshole?"

Otabek let out a chuckle and decided that now was just the time to go for it and ask Yuri where he wanted to go for dinner.  
"I don't know, you can pick as long as you take me for a ride on your motorcycle."

"Deal."

Otabek sighed with relief, knowing that his dysfunctional family wouldn't be in his worries for the next few hours.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr rp blog ask-yuratchka


	3. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri spends his first night in Kazakhstan getting closer to Otabek. Otabek finds a negative side effect from his fathers teachings.

Otabek had chosen to go to a local cafe for dinner and on the way back home he couldn't help but notice how close Yuri was leaning into him. The alpha would never admit it, but he instantly felt his face become flushed with heat as he smelled Yuris scent of Chai and cinnamon. 

When the pair arrived home Otabek ignored his father and immediately took Yuri up to his room. 

"Beka, promise me you'll take me sightseeing on your bike tomorrow?"

"I promise"

Otabek walked over to his closet to hang his leather jacket up, and walked over the blonde omega who was basically being swallowed by Otabeks second leather jacket. 

"Here, Yura I can take that for you."

Otabek helped Yuri shimmy out of the heavy jacket and hung it up as well. 

Yuri looked down at his hands for a moment, as if he was contemplating something.   
"Hey Beka?"

Otabek walked over to his bed to sit next to Yuri. 

"Yes?"

"I know we've only known each other for a couple of months but, I really really like you and-"  
The blonde took Otabek by his hands.  
"It's ok if you don't like me back and I'm really sorry for telling you so suddenly but mmph-"  
Yuris eyes widened as he felt Otabeks lips press against his.  
Yuri kissed back and then Otabek suddenly pulled away. He had a look of horror on his normally stoic face.

"Oh my god Yura I am so so so sorry I should have asked you first I don't know what came over me."

Yuri playfully hit the black haired mans shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it you dumb fuck, come cuddle with me."

"I have a hot tub on my balcony, you packed a bathing suit right?"

"Hell Yeah, summer in Kazakhstan is perfect swimming weather so why wouldn't I bring a bathing suit."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The blonde man chuckled.  
"I'm always right. Now don't watch me change you perv."

•

The two were comfortably seated in the hot tub in Otabeks large balcony. And Yuri leaned to his side when he felt Otabeks arm snake around his waist. 

"Hey Beka, we're like, boyfriends now, right?"

"Only if you want to be, I don't want things to move too fast for you."

Yuri hesitantly pecked Otabek on the forehead and quickly turned away blushing.  
Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you shy kitten?"  
Yuris eyes widened and his face turned even more red at the nickname   
"N-No I just I'm scared that people will think I'm weak now that I have a boyfriend. Omegas are already expected to have like a million kids by now and I'm scared that if we make our relationship public people will think that I'm knocked up or something."

Otabek chuckled and pulled the blushing blonde in his lap so that Yuri would be straddling him.   
"Well then how about we don't make our relationship public until you actually are pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Otabek laughed at Yuris reaction.  
"We are not having kids Beka. Only Cats."

The Kazakh man smirked at his flustered pissed off boyfriend and placed his hands on Yuris skinny waist to rub his thumbs on Yuris stomach.

"Not even just one Yura?"

"Hell no!"

Otabek gave a rare laugh and kissed his new boyfriend on his forehead.  
"We won't have children if you don't want to Yura."

Yuri placed a short peck onto Otabeks lips.  
"Thank you for understanding Beka.

•

The pair eventually got out of the hot tub to get ready for bed. Otabek was scrolling through what shows were on the tv that Yuri would want to fall asleep too, while the blonde was taking a shower.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Otabek ran a hand through his wet hair which was soaked from the shower, and ran the now wet hand on his pajama pants.   
He opened the door to reveal none other than his father.   
Otabek sighed in frustration.   
"What do you want Akë?"

"I saw you two in the hot tub, and I overheard your conversation. Otabek why the hell would you allow your omega to make choices about children, omegas can't think for themselves. It's your duty as an alpha to make decisions for him to keep him content and obedient."

Otabek wasn't surprised his father went on yet another one of his textbook ramblings. 

His father walked out of Otabeks room while Yuri walked back in from Otabeks connected bathroom. The dark haired man couldn't help but think how adorable Yuris pajamas looked on him. He wore black athletic shorts that were slightly shorter than the usual popular style. And of course a black shirt with a massive tiger face imprinted on it. 

Yuri climbed up on Otabeks bed and practically threw his phone into the Kazakh mans face.   
"The GPF assignments are in!"

"That's great Yura! Are we competing against each other in any?" 

"Hell yeah! In Internationaux De France. I'm going to NHK trophy and you're going to cup of China though. I'll see you at the Grand Prix final though, I'll enjoy seeing you from the top of the podium."

Otabek chuckled and jokingly fake punched Yuri in the shoulder.  
"You little shit."

The pair selected a shitty cooking show and turned the light off in Otabeks room. Otabek blushed when he felt Yuri cuddle into his side. And turned to wrap his arms around his new boyfriend. 

About 30 minutes later the pair had ended up spooning and despite Yuris protests about how he wanted to be the big spoon, Otabek knew that Yuri wanted to be the little spoon, but just wanted to be a little shit about it. 

Otabek knew his alpha side was absolutely beaming with pride now that he was holding this feisty and adorable omega.   
Once Otabek felt Yuris breathing slow down and heard soft snoring he allowed himself to fall asleep, happy knowing that his omega was content.

Otabeks eyes flew open in shock.   
Fuck he thought.   
I sound just like my father.  
Otabek didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Follow my rp tumblr ask-yuratchka


	4. The World Is Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri learns more about Otabeks father,   
> I don’t want to give away anymore spoilers hehe

Otabek eventually drifted off for no more than 30 minutes that night. However once he woke up he was treated with the sight and sound of Yuri purring. Otabek practically felt his heart melt with happiness.   
Yuri had been through so much in his childhood, knowing that he was so relaxed from being in the Kazakh mans arms made Otabek beam with pride. When he tightened his grip on the omega, Yuri subconsciously nuzzled his head underneath the alphas chin. Finally Otabek drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours. 

When the pair awoke it was to the sound of knocking at the door.   
Otabek yawned and left the bed to open the door as Yuri sat up in bed.  
Once otabek opened the door he had to try not to roll his eyes, his father stood at the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"Your mother just went into labor, and your tutor is here to deliver the baby. I want you and your omega to watch so you'll know what to do when your little russian friend gets pregnant."   
His father leaned to the side of Otabek to wave at Yuri, the blonde waved back reluctantly because he had heard the conversation as mere mumbling.

Otabek quickly closed the door.   
He needed to tell Yuri about his childhood.  
His tutor, his father, and everything.

•

Yuri reached out to offer a comforting hand onto Otabeks shoulder. Otabek wanted nothing more than to hold Yuri in his arms for comfort but he was scared this was him thinking only with alpha instincts. 

"Beka I'm so sorry your father is like this."

"Don't be sorry you didn't make him like that."

The two looked near the door when they heard a cry of pain. 

"Beka, what do you think that was? If someone's breaking in I'll fuck them up."

"No my mom is in labor, my father refuses to let him give birth in a hospital."

"That's horrible, should we check on him?"

"I will, it might make him scared with an unfamiliar scent in the room."

Yuri waited around in Otabeks room, cringing every time he heard a pained yell from the other room.   
Eventually Otabek came back with a look of anger on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"My father was just sitting there on his phone, he puts my mom through hell to keep him almost constantly pregnant yet when he's giving birth he's on his phone" 

"Beka I'm not trying to insult your judgement but wouldn't you expect something like that?"

"Yeah but it just really hurt to see it happen."

Yuri allowed Otabek to hold him while the blonde let out a comforting scent, normally he would be disgusted at seeing something like this since he made fun of Yuuri and Viktor all those years but, he found it strangely comforting as well. 

•

Eventually the two were lounging and watching tv when there was yet another knock on Otabeks door. However the knock was soft and gentle, not harsh like his father or his tutor. 

"Come in."

Otabeks mother walked into the room cradling a bundle.  
"Beka, would you like to hold your brother?"  
Anuar walked over to the bed once the young Kazakh man eagerly nodded, and carefully handed the baby over to Otabek. His eyes went wide when he looked into the eyes of his only surviving sibling. 

"Hey there little one."

Anuar looked at the sweet scene in awe and smiled for once when the infant reached out to Otabeks pinkie finger and wrapped his hand around it. 

"Mom we can take him off your hands for a while so you can rest."

Anuar looked shocked.  
"Really? You don't mind taking care of him?"

"Of course not."

The man limped out of the room, obviously still in pain from the birth, while Yuri nervously glanced around the room, he'd never been around babies before. 

Yuri watched as his boyfriend cradled the newborn in his arms and rested his back on the pillows behind him. 

"Do you wanna keep watching Kitchen Nightmares?"

Yuri grinned. "Hell yeah."

•

The pair continued watching tv when Otabeks father bursted into the room. 

"Akë what do you want?"

"Otabek it's Thursday, your tutor is waiting downstairs." 

Otabek groaned   
This is gonna be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit shorter than usual but I’m already in the process of writing the next chapter and it’s a lot longer. Also follow my rp tumblr ask-yuratchka and feel free to ask anything omegaverse related, skating related, etc.


	5. Learning

"Otabek, why don't you have this little one cook with your mother while you see your tutor."

A look of anger flashed across Yuris face when the older Kazakh man had referred to him as small. 

"Hey I'm 163 centimeters, that's average for male omegas." 

"Even if you aren't short, you're still frail."   
The man let out a chuckle and patted Yuris stomach before walking away.  
"Otabek should fatten you up"

Otabek growled as his father walked down the stairs like a coward. How dare he Insult his boyfriends body frame and then have the audacity to touch him!  
Otabek apologized for his fathers behavior and showed Yuri where the kitchen was and hand his mother back the newborn infant. He sullenly walked off to the dining room, where his tutor was waiting. 

•

Anuar smiled sweetly but sadly at the blonde. A sling with Otabeks baby brother was wrapped around his chest. Yuri couldn't help but wonder if he hates being an omega. Otabek had told him he was raised to believe alphas had all control, so does he agree with that or want to fight back? Yuri figured it was best not to bring up the subject. 

"Yuri, Would you like to learn to how to cook Sorpa?"

Yuri tried his hardest not to yell that he's a figure skater, not a housewife.   
He ended up holding his tongue, he didn't want to be rude to Otabeks mother, the man has been through enough already.   
"Da"

Anuar smiled.   
"It's Bekas favorite dish, he told me you normally don't get home from practice until late so Beka normally cooks dinner but, if you have a day off maybe surprise him with this."

Yuri gave a small smile, in order not to show that he would enjoy cooking once in a while for his Beka.   
Yuris thoughts drifted back to when Otabek was staying in Russia for a season. He had begun living with Yuri during the season so it would be easier to travel. They were closer to Moscow, which had an airport with a lot more options. Although Yuri was sad to see Otabek go back to Kazakhstan every summer, he feels lucky that his boyfriend actually likes him enough to let him stay in his childhood home. 

Yuris train of thought was interrupted when Anuar gave him a hug.  
"This looks wonderful Yuri! We can eat this for dinner today."

The blonde gave a soft smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged by a motherly figure. Although he would never admit it out loud, he felt safe and happy.  
Anuar placed the meal into the fridge and led Yuri over to a small vanity in the master bathroom.   
Anuar motioned for Yuri to sit down on the small chair in front of the vanity mirror.   
The older omega began to brush Yuris hair and began braiding the sides before putting the excess hair into a ponytail.   
The man gave a genuine smile and he tied that last band into the blondes hair.   
Yuri wanted to protest but he hadn't seen the man this happy ever so he decided to not say anything.   
"My alpha was so happy when Beka presented, but I always wanted an omega son or daughter so I could make them even prettier for their mate."   
The older man applied a thin line of brown eyeliner precisely above Yuris lashes. 

"I normally don't wear makeup unless it's for competitions."

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask, are you competing this year?"

"Yeah, I've been training really hard. I probably need to skate while I'm here if I'm going to win."

"Oh?"  
Yuri gave a puzzled look at the mans confused response. 

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, I'm just confused. Otabek didn't want you to stop competing?"

"No, Otabek may be my boyfriend but he knows that skating makes me happy, and he wants me to do what makes me happy."

"But my alpha said that 16 is a wonderful breeding age."

"That's bullshit. Just because you're an omega that doesn't mean you aren't a person, you can do more than have children."

The older omega smiled.  
"I wish I was as strong as you when I was your age."

Yuri didn't know what to say. He sat there looking at himself in the mirror until the child wrapped on Anuars chest began crying.

"Yuri, Would you like to learn how to calm a child down?"

Yuri looked down at the squirming body in the mans arms. He couldn't understand why people thought babies were cute, and was glad that otabek didn't want any kids.   
Who would voluntarily mess up their body for a crying brat? Yuri thought. 

Before the blonde could reply the child was placed into Yuri's arms and began crying even louder. Yuri stared at the squirming baby and cringed at how loud the crying had become. 

Fuck, this is giving me a headache. Yuri made a mental note that he'd have to ask Otabek for some pain relievers later.

•

Otabek wanted to jump out of a window, he'd rather be anywhere than with his misogynistic tutor.   
"Mr. Altin, your father told me that you have an omega now, tell me about him. 

"He has the most amazing personality and he's not afraid to speak his mind, he's gorgeous physically, but his personality makes him even more beautiful."

"Are his heats regular?"  
Otabek let out a frustrated huff knowing that the man would ask something like this. 

"No, he takes heat surpressants, Yuri doesn't like getting heats."

"Otabek, listen to me, you must not let your omega take those destructive monstrosities. They could affect his fertility! How could you allow this?"

“Yuri is basically an adult with a stable career, he can make his own decisions.” 

Otabek tutor smacked him on the wrist.   
“Me and your father raised you so much better than this. Omegas can not think for themselves, and shouldn’t even have a career. They’re meant to bear our pups and cook, clean, and please us. Do you not understand Otabek.”

Otabek sighed and figured it would just be best to play along and let his tutor think he agrees.   
“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I’m in the process of moving and I’ve been really stressed out


	6. IMPORTANT

Hey! I know it’s been a while since I updated the story and it’s going to be a little bit longer, so I just wanted to let everybody know that I didn’t forget about this story or anything. School has been kicking my ass and I recently just got out of a massive extremely long wave of depression which really crushed any writing creativity I had. So expect updates in the near future!


	7. Competition

Otabek was in a sour mood understandably the rest of the day. But he felt better when he found out that Yuri had made his favorite meal with his mother. However, he couldn't help but notice his father smirking at the Kazakh man from across the table. 

"So Otabek, I heard your omega made tonight's dinner."

Otabek sighed with annoyance.

"Yes Akë" 

Yuri could feel his fist shaking with rage

"Mr. Altin can you seriously shut the fuck up about this omega bullshit?"

Otabek could hardly contain his laughter. 

However otabeks enjoyment was short lived when he could practically see steam coming out of his fathers ears. 

Otabek gave a worried glance to his boyfriend.  
"Yura do you want to go check out the rink?"

•

"Fuck I keep underrotating this."

Yuri sighed and layed down on the ice with a look of disappointment and disgust on his face.

"You're too hard on yourself, maybe you're just angry because of what my dad said at dinner."

Yuri places his hands over his face and Otabek couldn't tell whether or not the blonde was hiding his face on shame or if he had begun crying.

Otabek had only seen Yuri cry when he came home from practice. This at first hasn't been a regular occurrence, but these episodes of his were becoming more and more frequent.  
It worried Otabek. 

"The season is starting soon and I'm losing a lot of jumps I had. I don't know why but suddenly I can't make my footwork look good, and my spins aren't how they used to be I don't know what's wrong."

Yuri removed his hands from his face and Otabek saw that Yuri was beginning to cry.

"Even Yakov has noticed it."

Yuri slammed the back of his blades against the ice he was sitting on and began crying harder.

"He's told me that I haven't. Improved. Since. Last. Season.  
Do you know how bad that fucking hurts? To have the person you look up to the most tell you that you're not good enough? No matter how many times I try to fix things and do what Yakov and Lillia tell me I just can't do what used to be so easy for me."

Otabek scooped up the blonde and took him over the bleachers. Yuri sunk down into the benches and sniffled.

"I fucking hate crying you know that? It makes me feel weak, that's why you're the only person I cry around."

Otabek leaned towards the blonde to give him a comforting hug and he felt his shoulder become wet with Yuris tears. 

"Well let me see your freeskate, I'm sure it will look beautiful as always."

Yuri stood up and connected his phone to the rinks speakers and pulled up his music 

"Exogenisis Symphomy part 3, you've outdone yourself Yura."

•  
Yuri felt like he was in a foreign body, his movements felt like he was writing with his left hand.  
Ok just get through your step sequence, it's not hard.  
He tripped up on his back rockers  
What the fuck?! That's the easiest part of my footwork.  
He could feel himself tearing up again, thoughts ran through his mind, he didn't want to retire at 16 but would he have too? There's so much he's wanted to achieve before retirement. But he couldn't get rid of the thoughts that he might not be good enough to make anything more of himself with skating. His only true love. 

Yuri lined up for his quad toe loop, triple loop combo. 

He fell on the first jump.  
"Shit" Yuri muttered and continued to try and push through the rest of his program.  
•  
The rest of the routine felt like a blur, Yuri fell on almost every jump and couldn't even get into simple basic positions on his final combination spin. 

"Let's go home."

Otabek looked worryingly at his boyfriend and placed an arm around his shoulder. 

"Alright, I'll make you some hot cocoa when we get there."

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, as I said earlier I was going through some stuff. But thank I’m back now so thank you a bunch for the people who are still reading this and left all the nice comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can follow my RP tumblr askyuratchka


End file.
